ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy's Bicycle Trip
Previous episode: Lucy's Italian Movie Next episode: Lucy Goes to Monte Carlo http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/GoatHoney.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ProhibitedBorder.jpg Plot Lucy declares that she wants to travel from San Remo, Italy, along the Riviera to Nice, France by bicycle. The rest of the group ends up caving to Lucy's demands, and off they go. When they arrive at the Italian-French border, Lucy can't find her passport. She first thinks her passport is in her blue purse, which is packed in a trunk sent ahead to Nice. So, Ricky and Fred travel to their hotel in Nice to get the passport out of the purse. When they arrive, they find that the trunk is locked, and Lucy has the key in the jacket she's wearing! So, Ethel rides to Nice with the key. When Ethel arrives at the hotel, Lucy gets another call. This time, everyone tells her that they opened the trunk, found her blue purse, and the passport wasn't there. Lucy suddenly remembers that it's been with her in her knapsack at the border the whole time! But her knapsack has already crossed the border into France, and Lucy's not allowed to go and get it without her passport. Ricky has to come back to the border and hand Lucy her passport for her to cross. When Ricky starts riding back to Nice, Lucy goes back across the border to retrieve her forgotten bicycle. When she tries again to cross into France, she finds that the old border guard has left. and the new one knows nothing about her dilemma. So, she's back at square one! Trivia *Lucy put honey on her cheek to get the goat to lick her face. *Lucy had never milked a cow before, and she was extremely proud of her performance. She had one stream of milk come out very nicely, but she didn't think the light caught the stream for people to see it. *The foursome had to travel 35 miles by bicycle to get to Nice. *Writer Madelyn Pugh said this about the cow Lucy milked: "It was the mangiest cow I'd ever seen. I went down to the set, and Lucy said, 'You wrote it- YOU milk it!'" *Lucy risked hypothermia just to say she swam in the frigid Mediterranean Sea. *Lucy says that Ricky and the Mertzes are boring and not adventurous because they refused to climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower, refused to ride the ski lift in Switzerland, and refused to swim in the frigid Mediterranean. It's completely understandable why the trio refused to swim in the Mediterranean. However, it is very unbelievable that Ricky and the Mertzes climbed a MOUNTAIN but wouldn't climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower or ride a ski lift! *The Italian farmer's nine kids (from youngest to oldest) are Teresa, Sofia, Luigia, Pietro, Dino and Gino (who seem to be twins), Rosa, Mario, and Antonio. *We learn that the gang went to San Remo after Rome. *The date of the Festival de Niece on the tree calendar says April 23-25 in French. Lucy ripped off the "25" to use for her fake racing number. *It's a shame that Lucy had to spend a lot of time acting out the verb "to sleep" to the farmer. Ricky should have known that Italian and Spanish are very similar, and he should have just tried using the Spanish version of the verb, "dormir." In French, the verb for "to sleep" is also "dormir," and according to the DVD subtitles, "dormire" is "to sleep" in Italian. Later on, Ricky suggests using the word "casa" to make the farmer understand, so why didn't he think to try "dormir"? *We don't ever see how Lucy manages to get help at the very end when she's once again stuck at the Italian border. The logical end to this whole mess, though, is that Ricky probably looked behind him soon after leaving the border to see if Lucy was keeping up with him on bicycle. When he didn't see her, he probably returned to the border to find his wife. Quotes *Fred: (about Lucy swimming in frigid Mediterranean) Alright, Ethel, I'm convinced. I don't know why I ever doubt anything Miss Crazy Quilt does. *Fred: The train's faster, but I vote for the bus because it's cheaper. Ricky: Well, I vote for the train. Ethel: And I vote for the train. Lucy: I vote for bicycles! Ricky: Bicycles?! Lucy: Yes, bicycles. Ethel: How'd that get on the ballot? *Ethel: Well, you'll never get me up on a bicycle. Fred: On behalf of bicycle seats everywhere, thank you! *Lucy: Nothing personal, but I sure am traveling with three wet blankets. Fred: Some group- three wet blankets and a crazy quilt. *Ricky (to Lucy) : Honey, you win! We're all going to Nice by bicycle! Hey Fred, go down to the lobby and rent us 3 bicycles. Lucy: That won't be necessary, Fred. Fred: Why not? Lucy: Because I just did. *Ethel: You can get one of those bicycles built for two. Fred: Yeah, that'll be fine for you, but what am I gonna ride? *Ricky: Are my legs tired! Lucy: That's good for 'em. It makes strong leg muscles. Ricky: Oh, sure, just what I need. I can play the conga drum with my feet. *Ricky: For even thinking of coming over here by bicycle, I should have my head examined. Fred: (rubbing sore butt) My trouble's in an entirely different spot! *Ethel (To Italian farmer): Uh, Buona Sera. Italian Farmer: Ah! Buona Sera! (Begins to speak rapidly in Italian.) Lucy: What'd he say? What'd he say? Ethel: I don't even know what ''I ''said! *Fred: (guessing Lucy's charades for Italian farmer) Room, room! Lucy: That's right! Not you, Fred! *Lucy: I'll try again. Ethel: (unhappy with barn sleeping quarters) You've done enough already, Marcel Marceau! *Lucy: Nine children! No wonder there's no room in the house us to sleep. Fred: I'm surprised there's room in the barn! *Fred: (to Ethel) Well, don't just stand there. Grab a pitchfork and make up our bed hay! *Lucy: When I woke up, there was an old goat next to me. Ethel: So what? It happens to me every morning of my life. *Fred: (about the egg that the hen laid on him) How 'bout that for room service? *(They are trying to decide who will have to milk a cow; Lucy is thirsty.) Lucy: You said you were raised on a farm in Cuba. Ricky: I was, but you don't milk cigars! Lucy: Ethel? Ethel: Oh no, I'm a city girl, honey. *Lucy: (to milking cow) How now, brown cow? *Lucy: (waiting for cow to release milk herself) You're not even trying! *Lucy: (to cow's udders) My mother told me to pick YOU! *Lucy: Wanna drink? (squirts milk from udder in air) *Lucy: (to Ethel across border in France) Well, anyway, it's nice to know I have a friend right in the next country. *Lucy: Well, what do you wanna do? Just leave me here the border and forget about me? Ricky: Well... * (Lucy thinks her passport is in the trunk sent ahead to Nice. Fred and Ricky cannot find the key to the trunk.) Lucy: Uh, key 's in my blue jacket. Ricky: Well, where's your blue jacket? Lucy: It's uh,-- (looks down at her clothes) Oh My Gosh! Ricky: What is the 'Oh My Gosh" for now? Lucy: I'm wearing it! *Lucy: But I AM the owner the knapsack over at the French border! Italian border guard: Can you prove it? Lucy: Of course! What do you want me to do to prove it? Italian guard: Show me your passport! Lucy: Mama mia! *Lucy: (to operator) Please give Ricky this message: "Help!" Thank you. No, no name. He'll know who it's from. *Lucy: (to Ricky) I'll never get in trouble again, sir. If I do, you'll be the last to hear about it! *Lucy: (explaining to new border guard) My passport was... We... Oh, it was a mess!